


i've always been the tower

by grayintogreen



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Epitaphverse, Gen, in this house we respect adelle dewitt, mama bear adelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayintogreen/pseuds/grayintogreen
Summary: "Yes, St. Caroline will save them all. Never they all mind that Adelle's the one who kept this house from crumbling about their heads the past few years. And oh, that's such a cynical line of thinking. Caroline spared her life, did she not? What a merciful Messiah, she is."Adelle leaves the Dollhouse.





	i've always been the tower

Adelle isn't the sort to fidget, but she almost wishes, at this moment, that she was. Topher always seemed a lot calmer when he was toying with something or flailing his hands in those grandiose gestures- maybe there's something to that. But no, she has to be the unshakable tower, standing ramrod straight and watching as the house's remaining residents pack up and gather at the door, looking to Caroline with wide, hopeful eyes.

Yes, St. Caroline will save them all. Never they all mind that Adelle's the one who kept this house from crumbling about their heads the past few years. And oh, that's such a cynical line of thinking. Caroline spared her life, did she not? What a merciful Messiah, she is.

Bitterness costs nothing, if she keeps it to herself. She's always been very, very good at hiding things.

Something clatters to the ground in the next room, followed by the sound of raised voices, and all bitterness is cast aside as Adelle forgets decorum and practically runs to the sound. Topher's pressed against in a wall, all drawn up into the smallest ball he can make himself and Claire is standing across the room, a small pile of books at her feet, suggesting Topher might have thrown them at her in a fit, although none of them seem to have actually hit her.

"I told him I wasn't going," Claire announces, without prompting. She looks like she might either cry or throw up, but can't bring herself to do either.

Adelle gives her an exasperated, why would you do that? look, but doesn't bother asking the question out loud- better he find out now, then ask while they're out in the thick of things. She's still not happy with Claire's decision and if she had her way, the woman would get her senses about her and come with them, but there's no sense forcing it. She won't be reasoned with, even with Topher like he is.

Topher's murmuring to himself when Adelle kneels in front of him- something about how it's safer here, but not safer. She can't keep track of everything he says and it breaks her heart to try. Instinctively, she raises a hand to stroke his hair and he grabs for her wrist before she actually manages to touch him, clinging to her desperately. It nearly makes her tower crumble, seeing how far her world has been shattered in Topher's eyes, and she pulls him into a tight embrace to comfort and soothe him, assuring him that all will be well, and they'll find their safe haven soon enough, and Claire will be fine, somehow, even if she chooses to stay here.

All bitterness about Caroline gets cast aside, because she knows that woman will do all she's promised and do so much more than Adelle, herself, can do right now. It's never been about her or her comfort or her impotence or her power- it's about these people she swore to protect, by any means necessary.

Every now and then, she just has to remind herself of that.


End file.
